Thanksgiving in Prydain
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Creeper is celebrating Thanksgiving with Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewdurr Fflam, and his best friends in the world, Gurgi and Hen Wen. Taran and Eilonwy tell him the story of the Pilgrims and they all set off to find food for their Thanksgiving meal.


**As soon as I finished up my previous first ever multi-chapter** _ **Black Cauldron**_ **fic,** _ **New Adventures in Prydain**_ **, one of the few fics I planned on getting done with, I decided to brainstorm on this one. Sadly, there isn't too many** _ **Black Cauldron**_ **fics out there. This one's dedicated to not only TheGypsyLover04, but also to my good friends, who also happen to like** _ **The Black Cauldron**_ **as much as I do, Reyelene and teamdark2741 (also known as FidgetFan1). Enjoy!**

It was Thanksgiving Day in all Prydain.

Gurgi was about to snatch up a turkey when Dallben stopped him. "Ah-ah-ah!" Dallben called. "The turkey's not cooked yet!"

Gurgi groaned sadly.

Dallben placed his hand on Gurgi's shoulder, hoping he was able to cheer him up. "You can play outside with Creeper and Hen Wen and you can fetch us some munchings and crunchings."

"Yay! Gurgi's happy day!" exclaimed the now cheerful little monster.

Taran stepped into the room.

"Taran, can you help me check the turkey before we put it in the oven?" Dallben asked.

Taran nodded.

The cat also walked in the room.

"Hello, cat," Eilonwy spoke gently as she stroked his fur, making him purr and set him on her lap. He purred some more.

After checking out the turkey, seeing that it was in good condition, Dallben and Taran put it in the oven.

"Thank you, Taran," Dallben praised.

"You're welcome, Dallben," Taran replied.

"You've always been a helpful lad. You've grown up since you and your friends defeated the Horned King."

Eilonwy was about to feed the cat until Gurgi decided to help, so she said, "Alright, you can help, but cat food isn't _your_ munchings and crunchings, understand?"

"Yes, Princess," Gurgi replied meekly. He was very helpful, but to a fault. Whenever he spilled, he was close to eating the cat food off the floor when Eilonwy reprimanded, "Gurgi! You promised not to eat it off the floor!"

He tossed it back of the floor in shame. He'd been lucky he hadn't eaten it. "Gurgi's sorry," he apologized.

"I know you are," Eilonwy said softly as she hugged Gurgi, "But try to be careful next time, okay?"

Gurgi nodded. He needed a little more comforting, so the princess gave him more before they finished their task on feeding the cat.

When finished, Eilonwy praised Gurgi. "Good boy," she told him.

Creeper and Hen Wen came to the warrior, bard, furry creature, and princess. "What is it today?" Creeper asked.

"It's Thanksgiving, Creeper," Taran replied.

"It's about the pilgrims," Eilonwy added, "And how they journeyed to a new world in the Mayflower." She also explained the gruesome parts such as how some of the pilgrims got sick and died, which made Creeper, Gurgi, and Hen Wen very sad.

"But don't worry, they soon befriended the Indians, who helped them find food," Taran continued. "They were thankful for one another."

Mayflower? Creeper had NEVER heard of a Mayflower. He was probably thinking it was a type of flower in May. How could one possibly ride on a flower? "What's a Mayflower?" asked the utterly dumbstruck goblin.

"A Mayflower is a ship," Dallben responded, "You haven't heard that story before, have you?"

Creeper sighed. "I guess not."

"But at least Taran and Eilonwy had the opportunity to tell you that story," Dallben said gently as he patted his back.

The little goblin really enjoyed that story. He never heard of it back in the Horned King's castle, which was now destroyed. It'd been the best one he had heard in years. "Thank you for telling me that story," Creeper said, "I really liked it."

Hen Wen and the cat rubbed themselves against his legs.

"That's good to hear," Taran said.

"They really like you, Creeper," Eilonwy said, kneeling down to their level.

Gurgi also decided to give him a hug. "Gurgi loves you, Creeper!" he said.

Breaking the moment, Taran said, "So are we ready to get some munchings and crunchings?"

Gurgi broke out of his embrace. "Yay! Munchings and crunchings!"

Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddurr started out the door with Gurgi, Creeper, and last, but not least, Hen Wen following them.

"Be back before the turkey is done!" Dallben called.

"We will!" Taran promised.

"A Fflam never dawdles!" Fflewddurr shouted.

"I hope not," Taran warned.

"Oh, I rest my case," Fflewddurr corrected himself with an embarrassed chuckle as they departed.

Dallben let out a sigh. "I hope they return soon."

…

The travelers set off on a Thanksgiving quest just to find food for their meal. They came to a corn field.

"Gurgi," Creeper said, "Hold onto the basket for me while I throw the corn into it. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir," Gurgi saluted.

"And don't eat them," Taran warned, "Not until we set them on the table for our Thanksgiving meal."

The goblin climbed up a cornstalk and plopped each cob of corn into the basket. Eventually losing his balance, he landed in the basket full of corn.

"Creeper, are you alright?" Eilonwy asked worriedly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Creeper answered as he recovered from his fall. Gurgi pulled him out. "Thank you, Gurgi."

"You betcha!" Gurgi replied. Suddenly, an apple tree caught his eye. "More munchings and crunchings!"

Since Taran and Eilonwy brought another basket with them, they set it down next to the apple tree. Gurgi climbed up there to pluck each apple and toss them into the basket. This time, Creeper and Hen Wen held it steady for him and Gurgi landed in the basket. Everyone, including Gurgi laughed wholeheartedly over Gurgi's silliness. After that, he jumped out and helped Creeper and Hen Wen carry it, while the humans carried the basket of corn all the way back to the cottage.

…

Dallben was setting the table of cooked turkey, mashed potatoes, Pumpkin Pie, and other goodies before the adventurers came back. "Well, cat. I hope they come back before supper gets cold." When he'd spoken this, he heard a door knock. "Oh, they must be back." He went to open the door and he was right-it was them!

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the six friends yelled.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too," Dallben responded, "I see you brought some goodies. Great work." He let them in and closed the door as they set the corn and apples on the table.

With that done, everyone sat down at the table. "Now, we reveal what we are thankful for," Dallben announced, "I will go first. I am thankful for Taran for helping me take care of the pigs and destroying the Horned King."

Taran smiled at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Dallben. I am thankful for Dallben for trusting me to keep Hen Wen safe from the Horned King. I am thankful for Eilonwy, who got me and Fflewddurr out of the dungeon and for our teamwork, thanks to Gurgi, who is mischievous at times, but is still helpful. Also, for Creeper's reformation."

Eilonwy looked at him with her sweet, innocent eyes with a wide grin. "I am thankful for meeting Taran and for meeting new friends outside the Horned King's dungeon."

Gurgi, who was sitting on Fflewddurr's lap decided to have his say as he was holding his apple. "Gurgi's thankful for munchings and crunchings, but most of all, his friends and master."

Taran had to wink to that.

"I am thankful for my magnificent harp and my friends," Fflewddurr pointed out.

"Creeper, you're next," Taran coaxed Creeper.

Creeper didn't say a thing. He was too nervous. He felt as if he were to explode.

"You'll do fine," Taran assured him as he put his hand on Creeper's shoulder.

Creeper sighed. "Alright…I…" he stammered, "I am thankful for escaping from the Horned King since he was gone and that was when I met you." He petted Hen Wen on his lap and rubbed her belly. "And you, too, Hen Wen." Then, he rubbed his nose on hers.

"Well said," Dallben told him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Creeper said as he bowed.

"To Creeper!" everyone cheered as they all clinked their glasses together.

…

Later, after eating all that food, they became tired. Dallben and his cat took a nap in their room. Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddurr rested in their bedrooms. Creeper, Gurgi, and Hen Wen snuggled together in their bed, enjoying their slumber. It was the best Thanksgiving they could ever ask for.

The End

 **Happy Thanksgiving! I was hoping to get this done sometime before Thanksgiving. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
